The Ninja of Conte
by Kasamyra
Summary: Four Ninjas discover a hole in the space and time continuum and are sucked into the world of Knights, Mages, and no electricity. But everything happens for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Light Explosion

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. I grabbed a towel and dried myself before wrapping my long hair in another towel to absorb the moisture while I dressed. It had been a long week full of fighting and no sleep. It had started off as a simple assignment; protect the traveling family from bandits. Although I was above those missions, they were all that was offered in this time of peace in the country of the hidden leaf. It had been over a year since the last main fight had broken out amongst the hidden villages and the group of missing nin known as the Akatsuki. Or rather, it had been a year since Sasuke had run off and Naruto had left to train with Jiraiya, one of the 'Legendary Three Ninja' and my older sister Sakura had gone to train with Tsunade, another of the three. Being almost 2 years younger then my sister and much quieter then her, I got away with being barely noticed throughout my time at the academy. I trained in a group of three under Iruka for a year, and while I learned much from him, it bored me. My mother left me with no option but to study and practice, she cut me off from my friends as well as the rest of my family, so it didn't take me long to surpass the others at the academy. I was at the top of my class when I was put into my three man group and as a result, I was constantly dragged down by the others, who were in the bottom of our class. Yes, I enjoyed working with my group for the first few months, but it seemed as though we were always getting stuck with the easy jobs, like protecting villagers from other countries from bandits, or fetching peoples lost pets. Even after the Chuunin exams we were not given any better tasks to complete. I didn't complain because I understood that with no war or fighting going on, there wasn't much else for us to do. I just wish I could do something bigger. I hate living in the shadow of my sister, who was in the famous 'Group 7' with Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone at the academy was always asking question about the two boys and sometimes even my sister as if I knew them and spent time with them. I barely even see my sister anymore because of her training. After the Chuunin exams, I was able to escape my mother by moving into a small apartment on my own. Now, I avoided her as much as possible by constantly staying out of my house, either training alone in the forests or with my old teammates Tsusuya and Saruke. Hopefully I would have a little peace and quiet before they heard I was back from my mission.

I dressed in my normal clothes, a dark purple knee length kimono with slits in the sides, over black shorts. I strapped all my shuriken and kunai in place before unwrapping my hair from the towel and brushing it out. My hair, unlike that of my sisters and mothers, was a dark brown, almost black color. I am glad that I did not take after my mother like Sakura did, but after my father instead. I not only received his hair color, but also his green eyes. The only aspect I got from my mother was my ability to precisely control my chakra. Like Sakura, I excelled in the art of healing. I had received most of my medical training from the medical nin at the academy who had free time.

When my hair was free of tangles, I proceeded to braid it threading thin black strings with beads on them into the thick braid. The beads were the exact same color as my hair and upon inspection would most likely be mistaken for decoration. Unlike hair decorations, these beads had the potential to kill. They were my last resort in a fight, but when used, the beads excreted a thick mist full of poisonous gas which could knock out a person as soon as they breathed it in. Since there was no way to make the mist only work on those around me without affecting me, I had created a mask to cover the bottom part of my face. Normally, I wore it around my neck, ready to be used at any moment. In my previous fight, it had been cut from my neck by a misplaced kunai I had not been able to dodge fast enough. I would need to fix that soon just in case something came up where I needed it.

I tied my Hidden Leaf headband around my head before I opened the door between the bathroom and the main room and walked quickly over to a drawer that held my sewing kit. It didn't take long to fix the tear in the material. I had just finished tying it around my neck when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs to my building.

The door burst open as I replace my sewing kit.

"Myra! We are so glad your back. Are you okay? We missed you! How was your mission? When did you get back? How come you didn't come see us?" The speaker was an over energized short girl with dark eyes and short blond hair with a small black dog hanging over her shoulder. As soon as she finished her speedy questions she hugged me tightly causing the dog to bark and jump to the floor. As annoying as she was, I had missed Tsusuya and he dog Kisare. I smiled slightly as I pushed her away.

"Slow down. I can't understand you when you talk so fast," I said sitting on the couch in the main room.

"It's okay, we can't understand her anyway, even if she does talk slow," A boy said from the door, which was still open.

"Hello Saruke. How are you?" I asked politely just to annoy Tsusuya who was still waiting for the answers to her questions. Saruke chuckled as her walked into the main room and closed the door behind him. His dark hair fell into his eyes over his headband, and he shook it out of his face as he walked over to a chair opposite of the couch.

"I am well," he said finally, his dark eyes filled with laughter.

"Myraaaaaaa!" Tsusuya whined as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"I just got back, that's why I haven't seen you yet, I had to clean up first, nothing happened, just a bit of fighting," I told her.

"Aw! Nothing interesting ever happens around here. Why did it take you a week if nothing happened? It should have only taken a few days to get there and back," she said accusingly, as if I had purposely left out some majestic battle.

"A bridge was out, we had to take the long way to the village," I told her.

"Oh," she said sadly. Then she smiled. "Tsunade wants to talk to the three of us this afternoon! Maybe we will get to have a real mission, like fighting off ninja while protecting a princess. Oh, or maybe it's a secret mission, like killing off renegade nin, or maybe we will be disguised and we will get to spy on…" She continued on, making up more elaborate and less likely missions.

After nearly five minutes of a detailed description of battling a whole army of revolting ninjas from the other hidden villages, I interrupted her.

"Suya, what time did Tsunade want to meet us?" I asked just to get her off the subject of assignments.

"Um, sometime around five I think. In her office," she said smiling.

"Suya! It's almost five now! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Saruke said, jumping up from the chair.

"Come one, we can still be on time, if we hurry that is," I said standing. I strapped my sandals on quickly, before grabbing my katanas from their place by the front door. The three of us ran quickly, jumping over rooftops to reach Tsunades office before five. The bells rang out just as we reached her door. I knocked quickly as the other two stood behind me catching their breath.

"Enter," a voice called from beyond the door. I opened the door and walked in, flanked by my friends. We came to a stop at Tsunades desk where we knelt on the floor with our heads bowed in the demanded gesture of respect. "Rise," she said after a few moments.

As I stood, I was aware of someone else in the room, standing behind us. I looked at Tsunade and took in her tired appearance and disheveled clothes. 'Has something happened? She doesn't normally look this tired.' I thought.

"Kasamyra Haruno, Tsusuya Inuzuka, and Saruke Nara," Tsunade said before pausing to look at each of us. "We have heard of several disappearances in an area of forest between the hidden water village and our village. Last night, Sakura and I searched the place and found traces of the missing people leading into the forest. As Hokage, I am unable to leave the village for the amount of time it may take to finish this mission, so I will be assigning you three, and Sakura, to finish it. You must find whatever has been taking these people, and stop it. If any of the missing people are still alive, you must return them to their villages. Do you have any questions?" She asked, looking from my friends to me.

I waited a few moments before replying, "No ma'am."

"Good. Sakura will lead you to the area in the morning. If you find that you will need more fighters, report back to me and I will see what can be done. You are dismissed," she said quietly.

The three of us turned to the door and left quickly, followed by the other person who was in the room, Sakura.

"Meet me at the main gate at eight tomorrow," she told us. We nodded and then continued to walk down the hall and back to the streets.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said. "I'm going to go to sleep early, I'm still tired form my trip back this morning."

"Okay," Tsusuya said smiling, "We'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Yup," I said, smiling a little. Tsusuya had so much energy that it was difficult not to feel happy around her. "Hey Suya, I know you are excited about this mission, but make sure you actually sleep okay? We don't need you falling asleep tomorrow. Also, make sure you eat breakfast. Last time you were hungry the whole day."

"I know, I know, geez," she said exasperatedly as Saruke chuckled. We parted ways in front of my house and I unlocked the door and walked straight into my bedroom. I unbraided my hair, taking out the beads, and then stripped off my kimono and shorts. I pulled on an overly large shirt that I used as nightwear, and fell into my bed, grateful for the soft mattress and blankets, which seemed like heaven after a week of sleeping in trees or on the ground. I fell asleep almost as soon as I had snuggled under the blankets.

* * *

The next morning I was the first one to the gate, but only by a few minutes. Saruke arrived shortly after I did, and we sat in comfortable silence while waiting for the others. Tsusuya came skipping up to us after a few moments with Kisare hanging over her shoulder, and Sakura came right after Tsusuya. Today, I had taken the time to tie my katanas across my back in places that were easy for me to reach, and had tied my pack around my shoulders. Since I didn't know how long we would be staying, I had packed some extra sets of clothing along with dried meats and fruits that could be stored for a while before eaten. From the look of the packs the others brought with them, they had done the same. I had also brought a few extra biscuits from my breakfast that I had stuffed with egg and bits of vegetables and meat. I knew that, although she had said she wouldn't forget, Tsusuya had probably not eaten breakfast and would be hungry before long.

"Let's go," Sakura said quietly. Of the four of us, Tsusuya was the only one who was actually awake in the morning. In fact, with all the energy she has, I doubt she ever sleeps. We ran at a relaxed pace, following Sakura to the place where there were tracks from those that had disappeared.

"Here," Sakura said, coming to a stop after nearly an hour of silent running. She pointed out the tracks in the dirt leading off the trail. There were deep scratches in the earth, along with marks where something, or someone, had been dragged.

"This way," I said following the marks. This time I led as we traveled deeper into the forest.

"Wait," I heard Saruke call from my left. We all went to him, and watched as he uncovered something that had been hidden under some branches. It was a body, a villager from one of the nearby towns. I glanced at Tsusuya knowing that she hated this sort of thing.

"Suya, why don't you go look for more tracks, maybe they are nearby," I told her. She nodded thankfully at me before taking off. Sakura examined the body closely.

"It looks as though it has been… eaten by some sort of animal. I don't know what though, I've never seen this before," she said pointing out puncture marks on the body.

"Look," Saruke said as he picked something out of the person's hair. It glowed a faint greenish color and it looked to be sticky. I reached out to touch it. I was sticky, but it didn't look harmful. I couldn't sense any poison in it either.

"What is that?" Sakura asked, examining the stuff.

"It kind of looks like a… a net, or a web or some sort," I said, noting the way it was woven together. "I don't know what it's made of though."

"There isn't anything we can do here. Let's bury him and keep moving," Sakura said, gesturing to the villager. "Keep that net, just in case." Saruke stowed the sticky green stuff in a cloth bag which he tied tightly before putting it into his pack. Sakura and I quickly dug a hole and buried the man.

"I found something," Tsusuya said quietly as she approached us. "About a mile east from here, there is a cave that borrows under ground; I think it used to be a mining cave. Anyway, that's where all the tracks lead to. I didn't get too close to it, just in case there are still things in it."

"Okay," Sakura said. "Lead the way."

We followed Tsusuya to the cave quickly and quietly. We all stood in a tree high above the cave as we tried to think of what to do next. It would be stupid to go in the cave just to be attacked by a pack of animals.

"Lets lure them out, at least then we can see what we are working with," Tsusuya said at last. Although she was forgetful, Tsusuya always came up with the best battle plans and strategies.

"Okay," I said agreeing with her. I took a kunai out of its sheath on my left and attached one of the many explosive seals I carried with me to the end of it. I threw it to the left of the cave entrance, away from where we were hiding, and waited the few seconds for it to explode. Within a few moments, the creatures were exiting the cave. The shock came from their appearance as well as their size. They were large spiders, almost as large as a wild bear, and, even stranger then their size, was the fact that they were human on top. They had a spiders body but where the head would be, was a naked human torso with human arms and a human head. Each giant spider held a bow and arrow, or a large axe in its human hands. There were about five of them that had come out to inspect the noise. As the four of us recovered from our shock, one of them looked up at the tree where we were hiding.

"There they are, four little humans, come to bring us dinner," One said in a nasty, sneering voice. We looked at each other.

"We need to kill these, otherwise they'll kill us," I said. "Quickly, we need a plan. I don't know what they are, but we can at least try to hurt them."

"Let's split up," Tsusuya said quietly. "Sakura and Myra from the front, the two of us from the back. Try to cut off their heads; nothing can live without a brain. Watch out for their legs though. And they probably have some way of making a web, since they are spiders, so watch out for that too. We need to kill them fast, before they can call for others, if there are any more. Okay?"

"Okay," I said at the same time as Saruke.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked us as she looked down at the giant spiders. "We might need to go back to the village for help if there are more then just those five."

"They would just follow us, there might be people still living in that cave, we need to get them out," Saruke said fast. "Besides, Suya's plans always work. Let's go."

The two of them jumped off quickly to get around to the back of the group. Sakura was still hesitant, not used to working with the three of us.

"Come on," I told her before I jumped to the ground. She followed just a few seconds later.

I drew my katanas, one in each hand, as the first giant spider came towards me. As it got closer it did not start to swing its axe at me as I had expected, but instead it reared up in its hind spider legs and squirted a liquid like web toward me. I jumped straight up and out of the path and used a nearby tree to maneuver myself toward the back of the creature. As I ran by its right side, I managed to cut off two of its hairy spider legs. As the creature turned its attention to its missing legs, I jumped over it and cut its head off. I then turned my attention to the others. One of the things had caught Saruke in its web and was heading toward him as he struggled to get out of the sticky mess, while one of the others had fled into the cave. One of the things lay dead, brought down by Sakura and Tsusuya who were now both fighting the last of the five giant spiders. I threw a kunai at the creature that was advancing on Saruke and hit it in the shoulder. It reeled, looking for the one who had hit it, and when it spotted me it came toward me faster then I thought they could move. It reared, just like the last one had, and, in a moment of though, I threw a kunai with an exploding tag at the things belly. As the creature exploded, Sakura and Tsusuya brought down the one they were fighting. With the death of this creature, the web holding Saruke turned liquid and fell away from him.

"Thanks," He said as I helped him up.

"No problem. There is still one more though, it ran into the cave," I told him and the others.

"We have to go in after it. We can't use the exploding tags in case some of the villagers are still alive," Sakura said. We all looked at each other. No one wanted to go in the cave after the last thing.

"Well, let's go get this over with," I said heading to the mouth of the cave. Looking in, I didn't see anything so I sent out my chakra through the rocks to figure out where there were people or the giant spider things. "I don't sense anyone, let's go."

As we walked through the cave, using a small amount of chakra as light, we didn't see any signs of the missing villagers, or any other giant spiders. The deeper we went in the cave, the colder it got. Finally, we arrived in a large cavern and before we knew what was happening, a burst of light came from the middle of the room, knocking us all to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Space and Time

I opened my eyes slowly to shield them from any light and, in the same moment, sent my chakra out around me to sense if there were any other people nearby. There were four other beings in this room and upon further inspection; I discovered that they were my friends and Kisare, each lying on a cot. I closed my eyes quickly when I heard footsteps enter the room. I heard the person approach my bed and felt them reach toward my face. Panicked, I grabbed the persons arm and jumped up, twisting it behind the persons back. It was a boy, maybe a few years older then I was, with light brown hair. He was almost a head taller then I was, but I seemed to be faster then him.

He started yelling in a language that I couldn't understand and quickly, two other people entered the room, one was an older balding man, and the other was a short, thin girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She was the only one here that was dressed normally in a common kimono. The two men were wearing some sort of over long shirt and pants. Each man had a sword strapped to their sides and I drew the sword from the boy I held before pushing him away from me. I settled into a fighting stance between my friends and these intruders. I was about to attack when a sharp pain coursed through my head making me sway on my feet. This pain wasn't like a normal cut or bruise, it pulsed growing more painful by the second. I dropped to my knees, dropping the sword to the floor, and held my head in my hands. I could hear the boy talking to the other two people, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"What have you done to me?" I yelled at them as the pain in my head subsided. The girls eyes widened in shock for a moment before her face became clear of emotion. She walked around the men, ignoring the protesting gestures and words from the younger man. As she approached me I noted another life inside her with my chakra. I could not hurt a pregnant woman, no matter how much she threatened me.

"Hello," She said slowly in the same language I had spoken in. "I know you have questions, we do as well, but please calm down. You are hurt, there was a large cut on the back of your head, my husband healed you but you will still feel a bit of pain. Please, calm down." She reached a hand out and gently placed it on my shoulder before steering me back to my bed with a little bit of pressure. As I sat, I watched her and the men, waiting for any sign of attack. After a few moments, I turned back to the girl.

"You are with child," I told her, placing my hand on her stomach. "I will not fight you."

Her eyes widened and I guessed that she had not known she was pregnant. Then she smiled at me. "Where are you from?"

"I am from the village of Konohagakaru. What village am I in now?" I asked her looking around. I had never seen a place built like this, but it reminded me of a hospital.

"You are in the refugee camp called New Hope. I have never heard of your village, what country is it in?" I was startled. Even the youngest villager of the farthest away villages knew of the five hidden villages.

'I must be very far from home,' I thought. 'But this might be a trick. I will not give them any information.' "It is in a country far from here. Across the seas," I said, guessing that there was probably an ocean somewhere nearby.

"Oh, how did you come to be here?" The woman asked me, still talking in a quiet, slow voice as if I was a child that she didn't want to scare away.

"I… I don't remember… I just remember a light, and then I woke up here," I said, half telling the truth. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yukimi, but you can call my Yuki," She said smiling. "What is your name?"

"Kasamyra. Those are my friends Tsusuya and Saruke, and my sister Sakura," I told her politely, purposely leaving of the clan names of my friends, just in case these people ended up to be enemies.

"Well Kasamyra, I suggest you get some rest, you are still injured after all. Your friends and your sister will be fine, they are just sleeping now. Actually, we thought it would take you much longer then this to heal, but you were healed quickly, you have only been here for two days. Some soldiers on patrol brought you in after they mage blasted a cave to get rid of some Spidrens that had been bothering us. They apologized for setting off the explosion while you four were in the cave, they had been sure that no one was in the area," She said quietly as she stood and gestured to the men. I watched as the two men left the room quietly. I smiled at her as she looked back at me before she left the room.

I could not go back to sleep though. I felt fine as soon as that pain had faded, not like I had taken a head blow and been unconscious for two days. I sighed and looked around the large room for something to do until my friends woke up. I noticed that there were clean clothes lying on the end of my cot along with the pack that I had brought on the mission and my weapons. I guessed that someone had taken off our armor and weapons in order to heal us. I donned my clothes and slid all my weapons into their places, then checked to make sure all my hidden weapons were still there. They were. Slowly, I looked around the room again. Spotting a bookshelf, I stood slowly and walked over to it, grabbing the first book I saw that was not written in the scribbles of whatever language people spoke here. It was a history book of the 'Yamani Islands,' whatever those were. I settled on my bed to read the book.

***

As I was finishing the third chapter of the book, I came across a map of the world. It was nothing like our country or any other place I had heard of. Since there was no New Hope village on the map, I guessed that we were either on the Yamani Islands or in the country called Tortall since those were the two countries the map focused on the most. I also noticed that there was in fact a sea, right on the border of Tortall called the Emerald Ocean. I would have to figure out something to tell the people here so they would not think we are enemies. I would also have to figure out where exactly they found us so we might find some clues about what happened. For now, I would just tell them that we had been living in the cave for a few days because the house we were staying in burned down… that would explain why we didn't have any belongings besides our weapons and a few changes of clothes. I could say that we had been traveling at the time, and we returned to the burnt ruins of our house. I'd have to find out where we were first though.

I closed the book and returned it to its place on the shelf, then walked over to the wide doors that the three people had left through. I sent out my chakra, sensing for any human life. Finding none near the doors, I pushed them open silently, walked through, and closed them behind me. I was outside now, and it was dark out, I could barely see the last traces of the sun over one of the tall walls surrounding the village. I jumped onto the roof of the building I had just been in and crouched down. The only building with lights on was a tall one nearby so I ran across the roof and jumped down into the shadows around the building. I could hear voices coming from inside the nearest room, talking in that strange language.

"Nipon no jutsu" I whispered using a technique taught in the academy. The technique was simple, it made any words spoken around you enter your ears as Japanese so you could always understand what other people were saying. It lasted until the user concentration was broken. It did not let you speak in that language. I had not practiced this jutsu much, because I never thought I would need it. Even as I set it in motion, I knew it wasn't strong. I would probably also hear the foreign words underneath the Japanese version of the word.

I leaned against the building, underneath the window of the room the voices were coming out of. I was right about the jutsu. As I heard the words they were speaking, I could also hear the word in the language they spoke underneath it. I had to focus only on the words in order to understand them. I supposed it would be quite simple to learn the language if I kept using this jutsu.

"The girl with the dark hair woke up earlier. She only spoke Yamani," I could hear a girl say, probably the pregnant girl who spoke to me earlier.

"Yamani? Is she from the islands?" Another girl asked in a low voice.

"I don't think so. She said they came from across the sea, but she doesn't remember how they got here. The soldiers said they had been pretty far inside the cave too, I wonder what they were doing there. They all wear strange armor too, it must be something common from their country," The other girl explained.

"Did the girl seem like a threat? They may be assassins sent from Scanra. With the war winding down, I wouldn't put it past King Maggot to try a final attempt on us," The other girl said, still speaking quietly.

"No, I don't think they are enemies. The only time the girl was violent was when she though Neal was going to hurt her. She is very fast," The pregnant girl said. Then she laughed. "You should have seen Neal's face when he called for us. The girl had his hands locked behind his back. He looked like a scared little girl."

The other girl laughed as well. "Neal always looks like a scared little girl, how can you tell the difference?" They both laughed harder at that.

"There is another thing, Kel," The pregnant girl said once the laughing quieted. "You remember I told you that I thought I might be pregnant again? Well the girl, Kasamyra she said her name was, when I walked up to her, she told me that she would not fight me because I was pregnant. So she must have some sort of healing magic. And I don't think she is an assassin if she won't hurt me because I'm pregnant. Don't mast assassins kill anyone they are sent after no matter what? The only thing she seemed to care about was her friends. I don't think they are a threat."

"I'll still have to let Lord Wyldon and Lord Raoul know about them. I hate writing reports," The other girl, Kel, said then sighed. "I'll check on them in the morning. If the girl is already awake, maybe the others will be waking up soon too. Have you told Neal about the baby yet? No, never mind, if you had he would be running around camp right now telling everyone about it, just like with your first two sons." They both laughed at that. Apparently this Neal person was the subject of a lot of jokes between these two girls.

They continued to talk about day to day things that were unimportant to me so I broke the jutsu and thought about what they had said. A good cover story was already forming in my mind. I ran back to the building I was in before, and went inside soundlessly. I went over to the bookshelf, searching for the book about the Yamani Islands I had been reading earlier. I found it quickly and flipped to the page with the map on it. I looked at the countries surrounding Tortall, which is where we must be. I chose the country of Galla which would suit my plan well. I had just formulated a story to tell them about why we were here.

"Myra?" Tsusuya asked as she opened her eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"

***

Hello everyone ^-^

I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who read this and to those of you who added me to your favorites and alerts.

Sorry that this chapter is really short. It's kind of a filler chapter because I am currently suffering from severe writers block. When I started this story I had the whole thing planned out but sadly, it was like… four in the morning and now I can't remember what I was going to do… so if anyone had any suggestions or ideas, tell me in a review and I will consider it :)

Thanks for reading.

~Kasamyra~


End file.
